K-Rated Sarwill Fanfics
Story one Nothing happend Story two They got together and everyone died. <3 Story three They are so cute together Story four It was a lie Story five Luke b*tch slapped Will for cheating on him with Sarah Story six Will screamed but then married Sarah and lived on sugarcandy mountain<3 Story seven nothing fucking happend, no babies Story eight they have sex and make beautiful babies Story nine Then Luke blew up their house and babies on sugarcandy mountain because he was jelly of their love Story ten They facked and facked and facked until Sarah got Will pregnant, then Sarah ate the baby and left Will on Mars. Story eleven They named their baby underboobina and got married and continued to facked some more. Story twelve They decided to settle on mars and rode bunchie until he was all worn out. DAMN RIDE THAT BUNCHIE. Story thirteen buttsecks Story fourteen while at mars they continued on with said buttsecks and had more babies Story fifteen meanwhile on mars, Hayley was busy pole dancing with all of her pussies. Sarah shouted "BITCH LEAVE, Me and will need a place for buttsecks. Go fack your pussies somewhere else." Story sixteen After having lots and LOTS of buttsecks sarah and will went to normal sex and made more babies named Pillow and Blanket M RATED SECTION FROM NOW ONE Story seventeen Sarah: sex? Will: no. Story eighteen Will: Buttsecks Sarah: HELL YEAH ;) Story Nineteen ''' Sarah: GIMME GIMME MORE. Will: YEAH BABY, WHATEVER YOU WANT <3 '''Story twenty Sarah and will were feeling randy They decided to strip off And they... FUCKED AND FUCKED TILL THE DAY WAS DONE Story twenty-one Sarah and Will are in bed they are too tired to get up so they cuddle for a whole day in eachothers arms Story twenty-two Sarah and Will went to the nearby fair They bought cotton candy and played games with the children At the end of the day when the sun went down to a sunset at the top of the ferris wheel it stopped they stared into each others eyes with so much love and then in that moment they shared a gentle kiss and cuddled until they got off the ride. Story twenty-three Sarah and Will wanted a lazy day, They both lay down together in bed and just relaxed, They had breakfast in bed and kept warm in each others company. They watched movies all day until they were sleepy Will kissed sarah on the forehead And she dozed off in his arms. Story Twenty-four Sarah and Will took their children Pillow and Blanket out they went to the park holding hand the whole way there they enjoyed their family time together Sarah fell asleep in Will's arms and he carried her all the way home. Story Twenty-five When they went home, Will carried her into the bedroom They turned on the fireplace and dimmed down the lights Will sat up beside Sarah and looked into her eyes Sarah smiled and blushed slightly thinking of the day she had with her one true love and how amazing it was. Will lifted up her chin with his hand and leaned in for a kiss once pulled back they both stared at each other for ten minutes before Will said "Anal?" Sarah blushed again and said "Anal" They kissed once more, and then went to sleep, dreaming of what the next day will be. Story Twenty-six When Sarah woke up she was alone in the bed wondering where will went He was making breakfast to surprise her right when she was about to get up he walked in and gave her breakfast in bed he brought her a rose along with breakfast they ate breakfast together like the happily married couple they are. Story Twenty-seven Will walked out of the shower in bathrobe, and kissed Sarah before making her some toast. Then they had violent buttsecks. Sarah died. Category:Perfect Category:Not real Category:reality